


木马

by milk_milky



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_milky/pseuds/milk_milky
Summary: * 微道具
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 16





	木马

今天最后一场戏是拍小皇帝在城门外被扒光裤子戏弄的场景。模型猪是我越过道具组自己去成人用品店买的，和古时的“木马”有异曲同工之妙，但启动前和公园里投币的玩具小猪没有两样。

换景时，他跟在我边儿上几次欲言又止。我知道他想说什么，按照剧本拍，是不可能过审的。我只是利用职务之便来满足自己的私心而已，毕竟，任谁都想摘下这朵娱乐的高岭之花，搅碎花瓣，饮吸花汁。

我安慰他没事，细缝处会贴胶带，趴着什么也看不见。他不懂，可助理明白，这不就是低俗色情电影的标配吗。拦在我和小明星之间，说什么拍脸部特写就行，底裤得穿。

我主动退让说清场，到时棚里就我和他，剧情的完整度需要一个全身赤裸镜头逐渐远拉，这么晚找不到替身，帮帮忙。

他在圈里出了名的敬业，可以忍着腰痛穿着五十多斤的铁甲在太阳底下拍一下午，喊CUT后直接倒下，都不会在拍摄期间露出半分不适。所以我吃准了他会妥协，果然不出所料。

棚内只剩我俩儿，他背对我脱下衣物，自以为这样我就什么都看不见，可他忘记了我是摄影老师，光影运用是我的强项。

倒映在白布上的影子更令人血脉喷张，还在沉睡的性器静静躺在腿根处，双乳像是刚生过孩子的少妇，说他是巨乳小羊也不为过。

“老师，帮我…贴贴胶带。” 如他所愿，我半跪在他身后，他捏着拳头故作镇定，细微颤抖的身体暴露了他的紧张。

屁桃好似挂在枝丫上月满成熟的蟠桃，白里透着粉，耻骨处的毛发也生得可爱。我耐心的一点一点贴好，佯装是想挤出胶带与肉体间的空气，指腹从股缝到穴口一寸寸略过，光明正大吃着他豆腐。

他有些无所适从，感觉哪里不对，又说不上来，只能奶声奶气地问好了吗。我清了清嗓，让他趴在小猪背上，阴茎要贴着那个红心。他连唰得红了，想是从来没有听过如此直白的对话。

未经人事的小羊只会觉得，那是为了精确拍摄所做的定位，殊不知那是我特意为他准备的天堂。

我骑在他的细腰上，开始了今天的最后一场戏。开关调至普通模式，小猪上下左右地晃动着，他入戏很快，但我这次却不会喊卡。

当我按下那隐秘的开关，红心处凹陷下去，他的整根性器陷入囹圄，随之而来的是持续的震动与挤压。

他被吓得撅起了屁桃，捂着嘴试图压回那半声尖叫。我故作不解地问他怎么了。  
“没…嗯啊……没事……” 他慌张地控制着生理反应，没藏住的一声低吟就足以使我颅内高潮。

我拍着他的臀肉往下压，“老…老师…别我…就…就这样拍…啊啊啊……” 他突然就软了下来，手臂紧紧环抱着小猪的脖颈，压抑不住的浪叫从嗓子眼断断续续传来，硬是成了半支动听的小调。

对了，机关除了模拟震动的甬道，还会仿真小嘴的吸力。明明被爽到不行，却咬着嘴唇好像受了什么天大的委屈。

从镜头里望去，睫毛湿漉漉地搭在下垂眼线上，汗湿的脸颊有些脱妆，散发着生人勿近的清冷。像是美神降临人世，即使纵情欲海，也依旧如一朵小白花，不敢亵玩。

我看得呆了，所有的美学词汇都不足以形容他的漂亮。若是能拍一部成人电影，他必定会成为传奇，即使他现在已经是音乐界的神话。

突然紧握又松开的玉指昭示着什么，我将他放下来抱在怀里抚顺他的肩背，以此缓解他的痉挛，阴茎处满是他自己的甜液。

他没说一句话，我拿出湿巾替他打扫残局，猛地撕下紧贴的胶带，顺带扯下了好几根耻毛，他吃痛地推开我，又突破凑前握着我早已高昂的性器。

我被眼前的反转搞得有些摸不着头脑。他像是在测试我的尺寸是否符合他的食用标准，用手指丈量了几下，便又恢复到他那副往日人畜无害的小羊羔的模样，“老师，小猪送给我吧，要您亲自送货到家喔。”

说完三五两下穿好衣服离开了，看着还被我攥在手里胶带，那是他前后都产出情液的证据。

我忍不住在心里怒骂，从他脱衣服那刻起，我就应该意识到，成年男子怎会有少妇的双乳，那必定是经过无数人爱抚后的绝美佳作。

原来我忍着疼只敢远观的大明星，早已欢爱于世人。人前人后万千面，哪个才是真的他，这已经不重要了。

我只知道，我自愿沉浮，永世只做他的信徒。

-  
待续


End file.
